


Meant To Be Mine

by dan89098



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan89098/pseuds/dan89098
Summary: A fan fiction I've had brewing for a while, I've recently become pretty *obsessed* in love with Tom Holland. He's just such an adorable person, from his personality and charm all the way to his looks.





	Meant To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me any hints or tips you have to let me improve!

Leaning against the counter of the bar, I glance around the club and spot my two fairly drunk friends, I roll my eyes as they dance with each other, both of them grinding and having a genuinely good time, one of them, Shannon spots me and starts heading towards me, leaving my other friend, Sam, alone and dancing by herself, as Shannon wobbles towards me, she grins at me.

“You’re getting the next round Dan, Sam and I have already bought 2 rounds apiece.” I just roll my eyes at her but nod my head in agreement,

“Yeah, I was gonna buy it anyways, but you might as well finish what you’ve already got and then I’ll get in the next round.” I say, nodding to the glasses on the bar, holding my own in my hand and sipping from it occasionally.

“Fair point, hang on whilst I go grab Sam then, so we can finish our drinks.” Shannon wanders off to the dance floor and grabs Sam, leading her over to me, Sam giggles, as she gets closer, and throws her arms around me.

“Dan, come dance with us!” I chuckle and pull her into a hug, before sitting her on the stool next to me.

“No Sam, someone needs to stay sensible and take care of you both, when you both get super drunk.” I reply, passing her a glass, filled with some water. “Drink this up then you can go back to dancing, ok?” Sam nods her head and downs the water, then she grabs her glass of Malibu and Coke, and downs that, slamming her now empty glass down on the counter, she grabs Shannon’s hands and tugs her towards the dance floor, I watch in bewilderment, amazed at how she can have so much energy when she’s normally so lazy she barely cooks for herself. I spy Shannon’s empty glass on the bar and chuckle, I signal the bar man, nodding at him to let him know I’d like to be served when he’s free, I sit patiently, taking a glance around the club, not seeing much as it’s pretty dark, I can only spot Sam and Shannon because of their bright jumpers. I sigh and stretch out my arms so I don’t go stiff, and pick up my glass, sipping my own double vodka and coke, I pull out my wallet and open it, taking out a 20 to pay for the drinks. **Ugh I hope they cost less than 20, I’m running low on cash and don’t want to have to leave to draw out more, I don’t want to leave them here alone.** I think to myself glancing at the merrily dancing Sam and Shannon.

“What can I get you?” The bartender says catching my attention. I gaze at him and open my mouth, responding,

“I’d like a single Malibu and coke and a Pina Colada please.” I say, knowing I don’t need to get myself a top up, as I drink slowly anyway and enjoy my drink. “Actually, I’ll take a glass of water too please.” I watch as the bartender potters around grabbing at ingredients for the Pina Colada, I feel someone sliding their hand up the bar on the right side, and prepare myself to throw off an unwanted arm, when a polite, familiar voice speaks up behind me.

“It’s ok, I’ll pay for this round of drinks.” I tilt my head slightly, trying to rack my brains from where I’ve heard the voice before.

“It’s ok, I’m sure I can afford it.” **Where do I know his voice from he sounds really familiar, goddamnit.**

“Please, I insist you let me pay, I think your pretty cute, and I’d like to buy you a drink.”

“Well, this round isn’t for me, it’s for those 2 over there.” I point to Sam and Shannon, who have now roped a flock of males into dancing with them. “Christ.” I mumble under my breath. “I better go split this up before they do something they regret, if you want to buy there round, I won’t stop you, just have it dropped of here please, I’ll be back in a minute.” I leap of the chair and make my way swiftly through the crowds of dancers, weaving around arms and feet, as I approach them, I see Sam trip into one of the taller guy’s chest and giggle. I roll my eyes and walk into the chaos, “Sam, Shannon, the next rounds here.” I grab them both by the arm and gently tug them towards the bar, getting evil glares of the harem of guys, rolling my eyes, I carry on tugging them. “C’mon or I’ll drink them instead.” I joke, one of the guys steps up, pulling my arm of Sam.

“You can’t just walk over here and interrupt us, we’re looking to pull these fine 2 ladies!” I give him a deadpan glare.

“I couldn’t care less about you trying to pull some girls to gangbang, back the fuck away, and go try to pull a couple of sober girls and see if you get the same response from them, oh wait, I forgot, you can’t actually pull any sober girls because they can tell that you’re all absolute ass holes.” I shake his arm off me, and stare each of them down, “Sam, Shannon. We’re going back to the bar for a while, let’s go.” They both comply, heading back to the bar, I leave last, staring at the group of guys to make sure they don’t try anything. As I get to the bar, the 2 girls are stood there.

“Where’s our drinks?” Shannon asks.

“Did you not buy them?” Sam adds. I look questioningly at the bartender who walks up to the side we’re sat on.

“Oh, erm, Mr Holland asked that the drinks be taken to V.I.P and asked me to give you 3 V.I.P passes.” He reaches under the bar and pulls out 3 wristbands. **V.I.P? What? There’s no way that’s true, this has got to be some kind of joke. And Mr Holland? Seriously, who on earth is Mr Holland? This is definitely a prank.** I think to myself as I gaze at the bartender.

“This is a joke right? Any minute now, you’re going to start laughing.” The barman shakes his head, and puts the 3 bands on the counter. He turns to serve another customer, and I stand staring at the passes, my mind racing as I try to figure out what’s going on. “Fuck it, let’s see what happens, besides I don’t want to kill your buzz girls.” I grab the passes and start heading towards the V.I.P area.  Walking across the floor I feel slightly nervous. **What if the passes are fake? What if this Mr Holland is just some sick freak?** My mind is racing at a hundred miles an hour. I hear a cough and look up, to see a guard standing at the door. Glancing at him, he firmly says,

“May I see your passes please?” I don’t hesitate to show him the 3 wristbands and he nods, unhooking the rope to allow us access, I nod at Sam and Shannon signalling them to walk through first, following behind them, keeping an eye just in case this is some joke. Walking up the stairs, I enter a large 2nd dancing floor behind Sam and Shannon, this floor is packed with people wearing the wristbands, **I didn’t know the V.I.P section got their own dance floor. And the music and lighting is better here too, I can actually see faces.** I look around the space appreciatively, walking up to the bar and noting immediately that the drinks are significantly cheaper here too. I glance around and notice an additional set of stairs, roped off but unguarded. Glancing at Sam and Shannon, I notice they’ve settled themselves at the bar, and decide they’re safe enough here. So curiously I head towards the set of stairs, and glance up them, trying to peer into the unknown ahead. Taking a quick cheeky look around, I see if there are any bouncers or guards here, I grin and step over the rope, slipping up the long, wide stairs.


End file.
